


[mix] More Than Just A Crotch Rocket

by reena_jenkins



Category: X-Men (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Fanmix, Fast Cars, Gen, Motorcycles, Undercover, X-Men Reverse Big Bang Challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-14
Updated: 2013-09-14
Packaged: 2017-12-26 10:41:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/964999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reena_jenkins/pseuds/reena_jenkins
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>"You're gonna need more than that crotch rocket."</i>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p> Or, a Marie/Logan fanmix inspired by cleo_eurydike's <span class="u">10 Seconds Or Less</span></p>
            </blockquote>





	[mix] More Than Just A Crotch Rocket

  


 

  
**More Than Just A Crotch Rocket**

**A Marie/Logan fanmix**

**(story: _10 Seconds Or Less_ )**

[ **download the zip file** ](http://reena.parakaproductions.com/podfics/MIX%20-%20More%20Than%20Just%20A%20Crotch%20Rocket.zip)

 

**1.**

That's Not My Name

The Ting Tings

_So alone all the time at night / Lock myself away, listen to me, I'm not / Although I'm dressed up, out and all with / Everything considered they forget my name_

 

**2.**

Stars

switchfoot

_when I look at the stars I see someone else / When I look at the stars / the stars, I feel like myself_

 

**3.**

Forward Motion

Reliant K

_well everytime i gain some ground / i gotta turn myself around again / it's harder than it sounds_

 

**4.**

Just One Yesterday

Fall Out Boy (ft. Foxes)

_Anything you say can and will be held against you / So only say my name / It will be held against you_

 

**5.**

Oh Glory

Panic! at the Disco

_I can only hope it's true enough / That every little thing I do for love / Redeems me from the moments I deem worthy / Of the worst things that I've done_

 

**6.**

Ever Fallen In Love With Someone (You Shouldn't've Fallen In Love With)?

Buzzcocks

_And we won't be together much longer / Unless we realize that we are the same_

 

**7.**

I Wanna Do Bad Things With You

Jace Everett

[ ](http://www.metrolyrics.com/track/ringtone.html?artist=Jace%20Everett&title=I%20Wanna%20Do%20Bad%20Things%20With%20You&sid=MLLYros) _I don't know who you think you are / But before the night is through / I wanna do bad things with you_

 

**8.**

Devil's Dance Floor

Flogging Molly

_Well she took me by the hand / I could see she was a fiery one / Her legs ran all the way / Up to heaven and past Avalon_

 

**9.**

How Far We've Come

Matchbox Twenty

_And I can't remember caring for an hour or so / Started crying and I couldn't stop mysel / I started running but there's no where to run to_

 

**10.**

Die Young (Deconstructed EP)

Ke$ha

_Looking for some trouble tonight (yeah) / Take my hand, I'll show you the wild side / Like it's the last night of our lives (uh huh)_

 

**11.**

Voodoo Child

Rogue Traders

_You're like Voodoo honey / My pictures you stole / You play me like a puppet / Sticking pins in a doll_

 

**12.**

Fearless

Taylor Swift

_So baby drive slow / 'til we run out of road in this one horse town / I wanna stay right here in this passenger's seat_

 


End file.
